Lips of an Angel
by X Vicky X
Summary: Logan left the Mansion because of Jean she calls him to see if he will return. JeanLogan


_Hello!! I know that I haven't updated my stories in a while- sorry! There have been various problems with my computer (as usual) and I can't update it this weekend because I have to go away for the weekend!_

_So I wrote this to keep you going... I thought that I would try a bit of angst which I haven't done before so tell me if it sucks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jean or Logan and the song belongs to Hinder._

_

* * *

_

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

Jean was calling him again. It had almost been a year since Logan left the Mansion- he hadn't gone back this time. He always went back to see Jean but now he knew nothing was going to happen. Him and Jean had been sleeping together behind Scott's back. She wouldn't leave him. Jean must have known how Logan felt about her- how much he loved her but she used him and he knew that. She used him for the sex and at first he didn't mind because it meant that he could be close to the woman he loved.

Then he did start to care. He told her that he loved her- she didn't say anything- she just walked away. He had been angry and told her she had to choose, after hesitating she chose Scott. Logan would never let anyone know but she broke his heart. When Jean woke up the next morning he was gone.

_  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
_

Jean had somehow got his number; he guessed that she must have found it telepathically because her powers were improving. She called him all the time as if nothing had happened. This time she was crying- he could tell as soon as she started talking.

"When are you coming home Logan?"

"It's not my home anymore."

She missed him. Jean regretted choosing Scott; she had thought he could offer her more at the time. Scott was paying her less attention then he used to- she had the feeling they were no longer lovers but best friends again. Logan loved her and she had come to love him.

_  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Logan had moved on, he didn't love his new girl. She loved him and he knew that she would get hurt just like he was. He had her because he could- he no longer felt like he owed Jean anything or that he should wait for her.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Just hearing her talk almost made him try want to try again. He loved her- he still did and probably always would. But she had broken him- and no matter how quickly his wounds would heal his heart never would.

He didn't want to hurt Jean, he had guessed the reason that she was crying shehad decided she was wrong. He didn't want to say goodbye to her- but he knew he had to move on with his life.

"You need to stop calling me Jeannie." He still called her Jeannie- old habits die hard.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

"I dreamt about us last night- well mainly you." She ignored his comment, she didn't want to stop calling. He dreamt of her too- all the time. His dream betrayed him and showed him what he really wanted: Jean- all to himself.

_  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight_

"Does Scott know you're calling?" The bitterness in his voice shocked her.

"He doesn't really notice me anymore."

He wished the girl sleeping in the next room was Jean, he wished so much that she felt the same way, he was very unaware that she actually did.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

She was his red-haired angel and she had saved him- only to destroy him again. Was it possible that everyone had an angel that destroyed a person rather than save him or her? Jean was his example.

They both knew it was impossible for them to be a couple there was too much history. They had ruined their chances and it was horrible for both of them. Jean and Logan could not be with the person they loved for a stupid decision. Logan heard Scott in the background

"Who are you on the phone to Jean?"

"No-one." That cut through Logan- no one_  
_

"_Bye Jean." He said flatly- the lack of emotion in his voice stung Jean; he hung up before she could say anything back._

_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

That's when Logan realised that his red-haired angel had never really been his in the first place.

So what do you think?

BTW I have put a pic of myself on my profile- do I look like what you imagined?

Until next time...

Please Review.

xx x x


End file.
